Cabinets, as are typically found in the home, suffer from an inadequate illumination mechanism. Since the contents of these cabinets may contain dangerous materials such as drain cleaners, drugs, and other corrosive or poisonous materials, the lack of light in such areas presents a hazardous safety problem to those desiring to find various items in the cabinet. This can be a special problem for the elderly and other individuals who have failing eyesight and who may not be readily able to discern the materials they are seeking.
The lack of lighting in cabinets is largely the result of the fact that most cabinets are pre-built and then installed in the household setting. Typically they do not contain wiring that enables connection to the household wiring system. As such they often remain dark especially in those areas to the back of the cabinet and those cabinets that are not readily accessible to room lighting. Even though several inventors have attempted to provide lighting in various situations, none of them have specifically addressed the problem of cabinet lighting.
For example, Scholte (U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,462) shows an illuminating device particularly adapted for use in refrigerators or other enclosures that is operated by a plunger switch and dry-cell batteries. This device has a switch which can be used to render the device completely inoperative. As such the Scholte device would be unsuitable for areas beneath cabinets where it is desirable to activate the device rather than render it inoperative.
MacDonald U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,100 discloses a battery-operated closet light that is mounted on a panel above the closet door. Such a device is unsuitable for use with cabinets in that most cabinets do not have panels of sufficient size to accommodate the closet compartment device of MacDonald. Moreover MacDonald's device would be completely inoperative if not used in conjunction with the closet door.
Dubak, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,095 shows an entrance door nightlight is activated by the interaction of a storm door with a plunger on the light device. This door-light device can be set to work automatically or it can be left on continuously or off permanently. Because such a device is designed to direct the beam of light upon the lock set, it is ill-suited to the illumination requirements of a cabinet which require that the light be directed in several directions.
Marcus U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,626 discloses a drawer lighting apparatus in which the lamp assembly must be pivoted in order to activate the lighting means. The manual manipulation of such a device is ill-suited for use with most household cabinets.
Buteaux U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,262 discloses a storage container which is illuminated on opening the container lid. The light is mounted on the container lid and moves with the lid. The light is connected to batteries mounted on the container by means of a conduit.
Wells U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,933 discloses a lighting fixture that operates automatically in response to the opening and closing of a closet door. The device also has an on-off switch for permanently turning the light on inside of the closet when an individual is inside of the closet with the door closed. The lighting source is focused in a single downward direction.
Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,915 discloses a lighting apparatus that is mounted on a movable door. The light is activated by tilting the door.
Gibstein et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,007) discloses a utility light which achieves multi-direction illumination means of two or more light bulbs located within the device. The device has no automatic switch means for activating the device. The device uses a Velcro means for attaching the device to suitable "holders."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,376 discloses an automatic ice chest light that responds to the angle of the lid of the ice chest to activate the light. The light also has an on/off switch that allows for use of the light separate and apart from the ice chest.
Prebol et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,860 discloses a battery-powered luggage device that has bulbs at both ends and is activated by a single plunger switch in response to the opening and closing of the luggage lid.
Although many lighting devices are disclosed in the prior art with many specific features, none are directed specifically toward the lighting of household cabinets that may be used both internally within the cabinet with the light source responding to the opening and closing of the cabinet door or alternatively being placed outside of the cabinet such as to provide lighting below and to the rear wall below the cabinet for eye-level cabinets.